Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to strategies and methods for detecting an analyte comprising nucleotide sequences.
Description of the Related Art
Detection and quantification of biomolecules in biological/clinical samples can in general be important for identification and quantification of biological molecular species that may be associated with diseases, for an accurate prognosis, prediction and/or diagnosis since the choice of treatment or prevention that is applied, and the outcome for the patient depends, in part, upon it. The choice of diagnostic protocol is important in a diagnosis since errors may lead to misdiagnosis and the incorrect treatment/prevention strategy being employed. Furthermore a lack of empirical evidence to support traditional symptom-based diagnoses can limit the efficacy of the diagnosis in some diseases.